Between The Years Apart
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: These are the stories of Kevin and Sam Flynn, before and during TRON:Legacy and possibly after it. Rated K for some possible violence. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1:Where is he?

The young Sam Flynn woke up late on a cloudy, Saturday morning. Sam sleepily looked at the alarm clock that stood next to the picture of him and his mother, Jordan Canas. As he read the clock (it said it was 9:32 A.M.) a thought traced his mind._ That's strange,_ he thought. _dad usually comes home around 7:30 A.M. and I usually hear him!_ To see what was going on, Sam stumbled out of bed, hearing the television on in the living room.

"- reports are saying that Flynn was last seen at home with his young son Sam-"

Being curious, Sam asked his grandmother what happened.

"Sam, I'm afraid your father has gone missing."

Thoughts roared through Sam's mind. _What? Why today? He promised that he was gonna play Video games with me today! I have a quarter to prove it!_

He was horrorsturck. he ran quickly back into his room and slammed the door shut. Shaking, he thought about what his amazing father told him last night about the grid, the wonderful place his father went to. He promised that someday, Sam would go too. Then Flynn told his young son very little about the miracle.


	2. Chapter 2: What to do

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updaded recently! I have been at school and with family so... yeah.**

**please review!**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p><em>What am I going to do now, <em>thought Kevin Flynn. _What did I do wrong?_ Flynn was pacing back and forth in front of the portal, which closed only moments ago. Everything was going perfectly fine until C.L.U. showed up and was... _killing my miracle,_ Flynn thought. He heard the faint screams of pain and terror and tried not to cringe. Memories flashed in his mind. Memories of when he first go on the grid seven years ago, meeting Ram and Tron, and defeating the MCP and his helper, Sark. Memories of holding a little bundle of joy, his son Sam and now how his son would think of him as a fake, a liar. _No, no don't think about that yet,_ he thought. _I can get back. I know I can!_ But he knew he couldn't. The portal was closed forever, until someone came in. Frustrated with himself, he stormed away from the portal fuming, thoughts buzzing in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3:Running away

**Hello everyone! My apologies for not updating sooner, for I have been very busy and I lost track of the notbook I had this ff in! But alas, I have gladly found it and so I'm trying to get back on track.**

**Hope you guys like it! :) ~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>It had finally satrted to rain as Sam got back into his everyday clothes. Even though he didn't want to, Sam had to go to a meeting where the board of ENCOM had to split up the money his father had left behind. His god father, Alan Bradley even showed up to say that Flynn was not missing.<p>

"_Believe it, Alan,"_ Sam's grandfather had said.

"_His father is gone."_

When Sam heard that, he almost got into a fist fight with him. But he sort of believed it, even though he didn't want to. Why had his brave father not come home? A little light bulb went off in Sam's head. _Maybe he's at the arcade waiting for me! _Out of the corner of gis eye, he saw his grandmother com into his room.

"He's coming. He promised!"

"Sam, you have to eat-"

"Let GO of me!"

Sam raced outside to grab his bicycle by the big pine tree that stood in his front yard. He mounted it, and raced away. He was headed to the arcade, fighting back tears.


	4. Chapter 4:The Last ISO

**Hello! So, I actually had time to type up this kinda short chapter (sorry about that) but that's all I thought about for this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review if you can! ~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>Flynn was wandering in the outlands , wondering where he should go next. He then found a female program facedown, her lightsuit flickering. It was an ISO named Quorra. When he realized who she was, he put a hand on her shoulder and watched her come back to life. <em>She reminds me of Yori,<em> Flynn thought vaguely. Quorra slowly got up, looked around, and noticed Flynn. He smiled.

"C'mon, Quorra," he said gently to her. _We might be here awhile, _he thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 5:Waiting

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I really just played this chapter by ear, because I had no idea of what I should do next, and same with the next chapter. So could you PLEASE help me out by giving me a few ideas for Kevin Flynn's chapter? I would really appreciate it! Please review! Thanks!**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>As Sam got to Flynn's Arcade, he saw his father's Ducati and his heart leapt with joy and he left his bike by his father's. He raced inside, only to find the arcade empty, the song "Separate Ways" by dad's favorite band, Journey.<p>

"Dad? Dad, where are you? Everyone's been looking for you!"

Sam wandered around the arcade helplessly and finally retreated upstairs to the small apartment above the arcade to see if his father was there, but he wasn't.

"Where are you," he said in a low whisper.

"WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, COME HOME! I NEED YOU!"

He had tears streaming down his face, not giving effort to hide them. Sam heard the door open behind him. His heart stopped.

"Dad?"

He turned around, but it wasn't him. It was Alan Bradley, Sam's godfather standing in the doorway of the room.

"It's just me, Sam."

"Alan, why didn't he come back?"

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure he's working to get back to you."

"But-"

"Sam, if he doesn't come back, which could very well happen, I promise that I'll take care of you."

"You're giving up, aren't you?"

"No, Sam I'm just saying-"

"You are! I knew it!"

"Sam, you need to go back home."

"Why? There's nothing there for me now."

"Sam, your grandparents are getting worried. That's why they called me to find you."

Sam hesitated.

"Okay, but no promises that I'll stay there forever."


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams

**Hey guys! Like I said, I would be updadting more recently since I actually have the time :D but a very very BIG thank you to Cyberbutterfly for giving me all the ideas! Please review!**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>When Flynn and Quorra finally found a place to stay in the outlands way from Clu, Quorra asked him why he saved her.<p>

"Well, you're probably about the only person on the Grid who doesn't hate me. Now, I need to go think things through before hitting the hay."

"What's 'Hitting the hay'?"

"Well, I suppose it means that it's time for me to go to sleep. Now Quorra, I want to get a few rules straight here. I don't want any of us to leave here, unless it's absolutely necessary, because we don't want Clu to find out where we are or we both might die, and that's not good at all."

* * *

><p><em>I have all the time in the world,<em> Flynn thought before falling into a deep sleep, which was a mistake. He dreamed of Tron and Sam, and how he wasn't able to save Tron, and how he betrayed his only child. His dream was like his confrontation with Clu, only it was a little different. He saw what looked like a young program in the middle of Tron City, his back facing Flynn.

"_Who are you,"_ Flynn asked.

"_Why? Why didn't you come home? Why?"_

Flynn's heart stopped. The program sounded and looked a lot like Sam.

"_Sam?"_

"_Bet you can't come home. Bet you only care about the Grid instead of me."_

"_NO!"_

The scene changed, but not by much. Flynn was still in Tron City, and he saw Clu and what looked like a program on the street, and Clu was standing over the program, reprogramming him. Strangely enough, the program looked a lot like Tron.

"_Rise, Rinzler,"_ Clu said with a powerful voice.

"_Yes, your excellency."_

It sounded like Tron, but this program's voice sounded distorted and a weird purring noise came from the program's mask. Flynn woke with a start and was panicky and sweaty. Quorra watched with curiosity and alarm. She asked softly if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, I guess."

"What's that?"

"What, a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when a user shuts down for the day I suppose, they sometimes have something called a dream. Now, in a dream, anything's possible, man! But in my case, I had a bad dream, or what users sometimes call nightmares, because the most of the time happen at night…" And he didn't stop. Flynn told Quorra about everything that was in his world, including his family and how he accidentally got on the Grid on the first place and well… everything he could think of. When he was done talking , Quorra finally spoke.

"Flynn?"

"Yes Quorra?"

"Can you teach me how to read sometime?"

"Maybe, Quorra."

_Maybe._


	7. Chapter 8: Missing Him, Part 1

**Hey people! Okay here's another Flynn chapter. Kind of a bittersweet ending again, and I mentioned TRON: Uprising too, if you look close enough ;) but yeah! Please review! :D**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>Flynn knew that today was special, but he didn't remember why. He had been on the Grid so long that, to his dislike, he started to forget things that were important to him. Quorra was reading anything she got her hands on, but her favorite authou was Jules Verne. When Flynn taught Quorra how to read, it reminded him of Sam, and how he struggles of reading as well. Flynn didn't even remember what day it was, but he knew it was at least something important! Was it something about ENCOM? <em>No, that's not it,<em> Flynn thought to himself, frustrated. Quorra noticed something was wrong, so she stopped reading and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just trying to remember what day it is in the real world."

"Why?"

"Because it seems like today is important. Like I'm forgetting something."

"Well, do you remember what day it was when you left?"

"No. I can't remember. I feel like an old man."

Quorra laughed, and Flynn smiled. He loved the way she laughed. How her face just lit up and how her laugh sounded so merry, like nothing bad was happening, or she had just been told a funny joke.

"How have the nightmares been?"

"Oh, I haven't had them as much lately. Although, I keep thinking Tron's still alive, but not C.L.U.'s servant. I dunno, though."

"Hmm."

"Oh and Quorra?"

"Yes Flynn?"

"Could you possibly go downtown and pick up some things for us? I just need to be alone for a little while."

Quorra hesitated.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Flynn?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>A few microminutes after Quorra left, Flynn rebembered what day it was. It was Sam's eighth birthday. Flynn groped around for the identity disc on his back and looked into his memoryfiles.<p>

"Happy Birthday, kiddo," Flynn whispered to himself.

Then he started to cry.


	8. Chapter 9: School!

**OMG YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY I'VE MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I've been really REALLY busy over the summer... please review! :)**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>It was 7 A.M. on a bright sunny Tuesday. An alarm clock was going insane on Sam's bedside table. Sam groaned and sat up, then looked at his calendar. The date was September 4th, but as it said on the calendar, it was also his first day back to school since June. The note was scrawled in his father's messy handwriting. Sam cringed when he looked at it. He couldn't stand talking about his dad to his family or his friends. The only person who understood him was Mallory, who gave him her number on the last day of school and said to keep in touch. Well, he hadn't called her all summer, and he expected her to be at school. He got dressed, ate, gathered his things, and went to wait outside by the bus stop. The bus came and took him and his classmates to school. The bus stooped about a block away from school and Sam walked near the front of the group of kids. He walked up to the front of the school. There she was, looking her best as always. She spotted him staring at her and walked over to him.<p>

"Hello Sam. Have a nice summer?"

"Yeah. Hey sorry I wasn't able to call you at all. Been busy and stuff, with my dad being gone and all."

"Oh, don't worry. I've been busy too! Any luck in finding him?"

Sam sighed. "No, not yet. How about you?"

"I was so close one time, but it was just a fraud."

"Geez. That sucks."

"Yeah."

"So are your parents letting you do this?"

"They actually have no idea."

"Huh. I have my godfather tryin' to help me out."

"Oh that's right! Alan Bradley's your surrogate father isn't he?"

"True…. But he can be a bit annoying at times…"

They laugh. The doors to the school open, and all the students pour in.

"Hey! I almost forgot to ask! Who's your teacher?"

"I have….. Labouve. You?"

"Oh. I have Komaromy."

"But we can still sit together during lunch, right?"

"Yeah! So, it's a date?"

Sam blushed. "Um, I guess so."

"Well, see you then!"

Mallory smiled as she walked to Ms. Komaromy's classroom.


	9. Chapter 10:Missing Him, Part 2

**Hello people of the internet! :) how are you all today? I'm very fine, thank you. The time has come once again to read/review anonther hopefully good chapter. Once again, I apologize that I have been unable to keep you updated on this story over the summer. And just to warn you ahead of time, it may be awhile until I update my next chapter.**

**Please review! :)**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>Flynn was still having visions that Tron was still alive. What he didn't know was there was another program called the renegade involved, struggling to keep Tron's spirit alive. Quorra told him about the program later that day. Flynn wished he could meet this renegade, but he didn't want to take the risk of the program telling Clu whereabouts. Quorra just finished I-ching's <em>Journey Without Goal <em>, but she didn't like it as much as she liked Jules Verne. She had, in fact, read all of his books in less that three millicycles! But even if it did impress him, he always had his mind on something else. Or rather, someone else. He fought hard not to forget memories from his world, and not this digital one. He mostly thought of Sam, though, and how he thought his own son, the light of his life besides the Grid, probably hated him to hell and back. How upset and confused he may be. But mostly, lonely. The kid barely had any friends, and the only people he trusted were himself, his grandparents, and Alan. Now, Flynn would trade the whole world, just to spend one last day with his beloved son, to tell him how sorry he was.


	10. Chapter 11:One Year

**I. Am. So. Sorry. I. Haven't. Updated. Sooner...! I've been in a musical, lots of homework, that stuff... and I just came up with this today while sitting at the computer. I said to myself, _Hey! you haven't updated in a while! Why not do a chapter today?! _And yeah! That's how the story goes for this... hope you like it and please read and review! :)**

**P.S. Like I said in my recent Star Wars fanfiction (if you haven't read it, chek it out please!), I am currently running out of ideas. So for you people who like that kind of stuff, please send me a PM or a review on this chapter.**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>One year. One year since he last saw his dad. Sam skipped school just to see if he would show.<p>

His grandmother asked him,

"Aren't you going to school today?"

"No. I'm waiting."

"Honey, I don't… I don't think he's coming back."

"How could you say that?! Are you giving up on him already?! He's just at work…."

"Sam…."

"What."

Sam's grandmother put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know he will come back one day, but I don't think it would be today."

"Can I still stay home?"

"… Sure."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Alan came over.<p>

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"'Nothing'? Well, I'm sure I can change that. C'mon."

"No. I don't wanna go anywhere."

"Why's that?"

"I'm waiting for him."

"Who?"

"My dad. He's gonna come. I know he is! He promised….."

Alan sighed.

"Don't worry about him, Sam."

Alan looked him in the eye.

"I know he can take care of himself, no matter where he is."


	11. Chapter 7: A not so happy birthday

It had been a few months since Kevin Flynn had disappeared. Sam had told his friends that he stopped believing that his father would come home someday, but deep down in his heart he knew that he was going to come, and he hoped it was today, because it was Sam's eighth birthday. Every year on Sam's birthday Flynn took Sam and his friends to the arcade. This year, Sam decided to have it at home, just in case his father came. Everyone in his grade came and so did his godparents, Alan and Lori. There was also a girl in Sam's grade and her name was Mallory. She was one of the prettiest girls in his grade with curly blond hair and sea-green eyes. When it was time to eat cake and open gifts, Sam's heart ached for his father and he wished he would come home. But sadly, he didn't. When almost everyone left, Sam went into his room and sat by his window. The girl Ellie came into his room.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

Mallory? Talk to _him_? Sam told himself that his dad would want him to make a move, but he pushed that thought away.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just want you to know that I believe that your dad is out there somewhere."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. The prettiest girl in the whole school believed his dad was somewhere?

"Thanks, I guess."

"Sam, do you wanna know why I believe?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"Well, you see, I'm really a foster kid if you haven't noticed already."

But Sam had. He knew that she had lots of brothers and sisters who looked nothing alike.

"Do you think your parents are still alive?"

"I know they are. They just, well-"

"Forgot about you?"

"Yeah."

"I know how you feel."

"How so? You have a dad."

"Yeah. Well, it seemed that he cared more about work instead of me. But I guess he was always like that, especially after my mom died."

There was a honking noise coming from outside. It was Mallory's foster parents.

"Well, I guess I gotta go."

"Yeah. See you at school then, Mallory."

Before Mallory left, she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and left. Sam left and mumbled another goodbye to her. His father's words echoed in his mind.

_You did good, kiddo._


	12. Chapter 12: Sadness and Sorrow

**I give you all permission to kill me for not updating in... 3 months now? I am so sorry ;-; I was in a musical, I got banned from the computer due to bad grades, I'm in ANOTHER play now... but this chapter idea just popped into my head during my insanely long play practice I just had. Again, I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you all hung on for the ride, and I hope you enjoy!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

**P.S. chapter 11 really isn't chapter 11. it is really an edited version of chapter 7, A not so happy birthday. I hope I did not confuse you all.**

**read and review please!**

* * *

><p><em>One year.<em>

_God, had it really been a year?_

Flynn was lying awake on his bed, thinking about the past.

_Sam…_

_Sam._

His memory flashed. He thought of Sam. He thought of Jordan. He thought of Ram, Tron, Yori, Dumont, and hell, he even though about Clu, the MCP and Sark!

He then got up to meditate, passing Quorra, who was tending to a roaring fire in the fireplace. She could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Even though I am not all that familiar with a User's emotions, I can tell something is wrong."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past."

Quorra then just gave up on asking questions and went back to paying attention to the fire.

_Sam, _Flynn thought.

_Sam…_

_I'm so sorry._

_So sorry._


	13. Chapter 13:Mom

**Hello people! Another chapter! Woo! I wrote 3.5 pages of this in a notebook today! :D and also, this chapter is a tad touchy-feely, so you may want to grab a box of tissues or whatever... this is also the most amout of words I have ever written XD so.. yeah!**

**please read & review!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

**P.S. okay, before I get reviews saying '_The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin were aired in 1987, not 1985!', _just chill out okay? I know that. Carry on...**

* * *

><p>Sam found himself alone at home again. Alan was at a board meeting for ENCOM, and his grandparents were shopping. He felt alone in the world. Again. He hated that feeling. He always talked to his dad about this kind of stuff, but where the hell was his dad? <em>He might as well be dead. Dead, <em>Sam thought. _That's it!_ He got up, rummaged for a scrap sheet of paper, found a pen and wrote:

_Went to go see mom._

_-Sam_

Sam barely remembered his mother Jordan Canas, because he was only three when she got into a horrific car accident that ended in her death. Sam grabbed his bike and started to head toward the cemetery. His memory flashed to the last good Halloween he had when he was little.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam, wake up!"<em>

"_Mommy?"_

It was October 31st, 1985. Jordan Canas had just woken up three-year-old Sam to get him ready for the day. She and Sam were dressing up as clowns for Halloween, while Flynn was just going to stay home and do work. Jordan, however, had other things planned. She had the clown makeup all ready, and it was perfect because Flynn was still asleep, and he was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

"_Come on, Sam, we're gonna make daddy look pretty!"_

"_We are?"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

Sam and Jordan quietly went into Flynn's workroom; he had fallen asleep doing his work with the new Tron system. Jordan put the makeup on him, then quickly grabbed the camera. Sam giggled. He _did_ look pretty! Jordan was smiling. They both went into the living room, and Jordan turned on _The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin_ for Sam, while she made breakfast. Moments later, Flynn walked in looking very tired. Sam looked up from the television and started to laugh. Jordan then looked up and smiled.

"_Morning honey!"_

Flynn smiled wearily at his wife and said:

"_What's up with the kid?"_

Jordan tried hart to look puzzled.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Daddy,"_ Sam cried.

"_What's up, kiddo?"_

Sam pointed to his father's face and said:

"_You look silly, daddy!"_

Jordan laughed while Flynn looked confused while he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Moments later, you can hear someone screaming:

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!"_

Sam and Jordan laughed, and Sam said:

"_It was mommy's idea daddy, not mine!"_

Flynn knew he couldn't be mad at his wife and child for long, so he eventually agreed to come and go trick-or-treating with them.

* * *

><p>Sam's memory shifted again, this time to a more saddening memory. It was at a hospital. Jordan was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and she was talking to Flynn.<p>

"_Kevin, take care of Sam. For me. I don't have much time left."_

"_Jordan, don't say that! I need you! Your son needs you!"_

"_I know you, and I know you'll stay strong."_

"_But-"_

"_Mommy?"_

Jordan looked at her son.

"_Sam, come here. Come by mommy."_

Sam looked scared. Who was that person on the bed? It couldn't be mommy. No. HIS mommy was pretty. This person on the bed just couldn't be mommy.

"_Sam, go by mommy," _Flynn coaxed Sam.

Sam cautiously tottered over to the edge of the bed, while Flynn stepped aside to make room for Sam.

"_Sam… Oh Sam…"_

"_Mommy? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it's me sweetie. Can you keep a promise for me?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_You be a good boy for daddy now, okay?"_

"_Why mommy? Aren't you gonna get better?"_

"…_No. I-I'm sorry, kid, I'm afraid I'm not."_

"_But why?"_

"_That's just how life is, kiddo. It comes and goes. Every day."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

"_I-I love you, mommy," _Sam said quivering his lip.

Jordan brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes.

"_I will always be watching over you and daddy, okay baby?"_

"_Mommy! Don't go mommy!"_

"_I'm sorry Sam…"_

* * *

><p>Sam got to Jordan's grave with great ease, and he was trying to figure out what to say.<p>

"Hi… mom."

There was silence, as if Sam was expecting a response.

"I-I'm eight now, mom. Lots of stuff has happened since you… left."

Sam then proceeded to tell her about what happened to dad, Mallory, and lots of other things.

"I… I really wish you were really here now mom. It seems like nobody even cares about me anymore. I hate it but… I like the fact that everyone is kinda leaving me alone."

Sam heard a car door slam, and him, startled, looked behind him and saw Alan. Sam hung his head.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I… needed to talk."

"You could've just paged me, you know."

"I didn't want to bother you during your meeting, that's all."

"Well, c'mon. Let's get you home."

Sam gloomily grabbed his bike and started to walk towards Alan. He looked back at his mother's grave.

_Goodbye, mom,_ Sam thought.

_I love you._


	14. Chapter 14:Never Giving up Hope

**Another chapter! :D I messed up the order though... so this technically is supposed to be chapter 14, but now 15 because I messed it up... xD but here! I never thought I would update this a lot sooner, but I got a chance to go on my computer again :) but I have no idea what I'm going to do with Sam now... D:**

**please read and review!**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p><em>The dreams. They are getting worse. Each night, a new horror. Flynn calls it "Insomnia", which is I guess is a user's way of saying they can't shut down properly. I'm Quorra, Flynn's apprentice. I am still adjusting to not getting around as much as I used to. I hate it here, but I know if we go out there, Clu will find us, and derezz us. Especially me. I am the last of my kind….<em>

Quorra closed the book. Flynn walked in with bags under his eyes.

"Still no sleep?"

"No…"

"These dreams. You say they aren't the same, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, why don't you try to sleep some more? I can make tea all by myself now."

"Oh, you can, can you? When did you find out how to make it?"

"When you were trying to sleep."

"Ah. Yes, that would be nice."

"You miss him, don't you? Your son?"

Flynn stared at Quorra wearily.

"It's all my fault…"

"No, it's Clu's. He's the one who made this happen, right? The whole thing with perfection?"

"No…. it's still my fault."

Flynn sighed.

"I…. I was the one who created Clu in my image. I wanted perfection, not war."

"What about the Occupation?"

"The what?"

"The Occupation. I heard about it when I went outside. There's a renegade Tron."

"..What?!"

"Yeah. They're trying to track him down and derezz him for starting the Uprising."

Flynn looked down and closed his eyes. A funny noise came from him, like a deep growling.

"Flynn?"

Quorra shook his arm. He was fast asleep.

Quorra smiled.

_I told him about the renegade and he fell straight asleep…_

She ran for the door towards her jeep.


	15. Chapter 15:Father's Day

**Hello! Sorry for the long absence! I have been so busy with school, and I probably won't update this again until I am done... but I'm back! :) my next chapter will be a bit of a change, I'm doing one from Quorra's point of view! :)**

**read and review!**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p><em>Dear dad,<em>

Sam crumpled up the page. He didn't know what to write. His teacher earlier that day had told the class that they were to write a letter to their fathers for father's day. He grabbed another clean sheet of paper and started to write.

_Dear dad,_

_I really don't know how to write this, but Father's day is Sunday and my teacher is making everyone do this. Why? Why did you leave? What did I do? Did I do anything? I miss you. A lot. I wish you would come home. Alan is taking care of ENCOM, but it isn't going well. I don't have many friends but I never have and probably never will. I'm eight now. You promised me a ride on your bike. But you. Aren't. Here. I thought we were on the same team! **WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?!**_

Sam looked at his letter so far. He knew that his father would never read it, but he felt better by writing something down, at least. He added:

_I need you, dad. I want you to come home. Please? I love you._

_Love, Sam_

As soon as he finished writing, Alan walked into his room.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha working on?"  
>" Please don't call me that."<p>

"Oh right, Sam, I forgot. And you didn't answer my question."

Sam looked up.

"Nothing."

"Okay…"

After Alan left his room, Sam scrounged around for another blank sheet of paper. After he found one, he wrote:

_Dear Alan,_

_Thanks for being a father to me while dad is gone._

_-Sam_

_Happy father's day, dad…_


	16. Chapter 16:Free

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't updated- I have had an insanely busy summer :( but I fixed up the order so... yeah!**

**some reviews would be nice to read, too...**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>After Flynn found out about the Renegade, he felt relieved enough to finally get a good night's sleep. He dreamed of Tron, and the good times he had with the program. Especially the first time he met him….<p>

Flynn was transported back to the old days. The days after Dillenger found out what he had been doing. He remembered Alan and Lora coming by to tell him what was going on at ENCOM after he left. That night, was the night that he first got transferred into the TRON Universe, at the hands of the MCP, or Master Control Program. There, he was sent to the gaming grid, where he first met Tron. That memory was still fresh in his mind….

"_Who's that?"_

"_Oh, that's Tron. He fights for the users."_

Flynn remembered the light cycle battle with Ram, and how they ran to get to Dumont, with some help from the beautiful Yori. Tron talked with Alan, his User, to get help. When Flynn and Yori got captured, he was the only hope of saving his world. But he was not the real hero. Flynn himself, sacrificed himself to destroy the MCP, and also got back to the real world. Flynn then went back and forth between worlds, and recreated Clu but that plan didn't work out so well. Now, Flynn was stuck. For how long, he wasn't sure. Nobody knew that he came here.

Flynn stirred, and eventually woke up only to find Quorra gone.

"Quorra?"

He started to panic. Did she go out? She knew she wasn't supposed to unless they needed something. And he KNEW they were stocked up on food.

_Oh no,_ he thought to himself, just as Quorra came in the door.

She looked at him.

"Oh, you're awake-"

"Quorra! I thought I told you not to go out only if we needed things!"

Quorra looked down at her feet.

"Why did you go out without my permission?"

She hesitated.

"I….. I went to find out more about this renegade."

He looked at her.

"What did you find?"

Quorra proceeded to tell him of her findings. Even though he was still frustrated at her, he was proud that she went out to find out who she was.

She reminded him of himself when he was young…

When he was free.


	17. Chapter 17:The Party

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, I just didn't feel motivated to write anything. I've been feeling down lately, but I'm getting help. Anyways, here's a new chapter (finally!) I'm on spring break, so maybe I'll update 1 or 2 more times this week before I go back to school? But no guarantees because I literally just wrote this chapter not even 20 minutes after I typed this lil monologue here. But time to stop the chatter, and get on with reading the new chapter! Please follow and review! I would really appreciate it :)**

**Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter I thought of not even 20 minutes ago.**

**~Kittykatmeow224~ **

* * *

><p>Sam found himself at a birthday party….. with a lot of girls. Some guys too, but mainly girls. Sam was at Mallory's ninth birthday party, and he tried to avoid all social contact with everyone at the party- all except Mallory. He could tell that Mallory wasn't having a very good time, even though it was her birthday. Mallory's parents forced this party on her, even though she insisted she didn't <em>want<em> a party. But here they were, sitting next to each other, when Mallory's mother walked in.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

Naturally, all the girls screamed yes, while all the boys groaned in embarrassment. Sam and Mallory looked at each other and the sighed.

"Guess we have to get this over with," Sam said to Mallory.

"You can say that again."

All of the kids sat in a big circle, sitting in boy-girl order. Mallory, being the birthday girl, got to spin first. Sam decided to sit directly across from her. As she started to twist the bottle so it would spin, Sam got butterflies in his stomach. What if he got to kiss Mallory, the girl of his dreams? How do you kiss a girl anyways? As the bottle came to a stop, everyone held their breaths. Slowly, the bottle came to a stop. The bottle landed on…. Sam. All the girls squealed with excitement and most of the boys sighed with relief. Sam and Mallory looked at each other. As they stood up, the girls started chanting:

"Sam and Mallory, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

They both blushed. As they walked towards the closet, Mallory spoke.

"I really hate the fact that my parents forced me to throw this party. They know I'm not happy. They just don't want to acknowledge it."  
>"I see what you mean. Alan and my grandparents have gotten over my dad disappearing. They think I've gotten over it too, but I never will."<p>

Mallory grabbed his hand, and looked up at him.

"I know you won't."  
>Sam hesitated.<p>

"…We should probably kiss now."  
>Mallory blushed.<p>

"Y-Yeah, I guess we should. They'll probably be looking for us soon."  
>As she leaned in for the kiss, Sam heard his father's voice in his mind.<p>

_C'mon, kiddo, go for it! Chances like this hardly ever happen for a kid your age._

Sam leaned in for the kiss, and he felt the happiest he had been in a very long time. They drew away from each other.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Um…. Yeah."  
>"You hesitated."<br>"Well… the last time I've ever kissed a girl was…. When my mom was alive. And I don't even remember her that well."  
>"Oh… right."<br>They walked out of the closet, only to be greeted by Alan and Mallory's mother.

"He's been waiting for over 20 minutes. Didn't you hear me calling you?"  
>"It's fine. I didn't expect him to come out right away. But, it's time to leave."<br>Sam looked at Mallory.

"Sorry."  
>"It's okay."<br>"See you at school on Monday."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Sam, we need to go. _Now._"  
>"Alright, alright, I'm coming."<p>

"Bye, Sam."

"… Bye Mallory."

_Good job, kiddo. I'm so proud of you._


	18. Chapter 18:Loneliness

**Hey there everyone! Back with another update :) thought writing a new chapter would be a good idea, seeing as I haven't updated it in a month or so... but a lot of crazy stuff has been happening, and yeah. Been thinking about updating for a while now actually, but I finally got a chance to do it :D so, just ignore me and read the chapter!  
><strong>

**Please read, follow, and review!**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>When Quorra went to her room to sleep, Flynn thought about what the grid had turned in to. He remembered when he first found out about it, and how he transferred Tron over to the new system, and him creating Clu….<p>

_Clu._

Flynn wondered what he was doing with the grid. Changing it, no doubt. Probably turning the programs against the users. Against him. He sat there, pondering what was going on in the real world. Was Sam okay? Did Sam hate him for leaving? Probably, probably not. He was all the kid had, besides his grandparents. But after Jordan died… He remembered he fell into a slump. He hardly talked to anyone, including his family. He remembered….

_September 17__th__, 1985_

_It's been a month since she died. I can't live without her. She wants me to move on, but how can I when she was the light of my world? Even though I have the company, The Grid, and Sam….. oh Sam. He isn't taking this loss well either. He always asked each morning "Where's mommy? When is she coming home?" I always answer, "When she gets better" or "I don't know, kiddo." It's the only answers I can give him. But this morning…. I snapped. I didn't mean to. He asked me once again where she was. I finally broke it to him that she had died. A while ago. I practically screamed at the kid. His eyes opened wide with fear and sadness, and he started to cry. Once I had realized what I had done, I couldn't hold it in anymore. People say that dads are supposed to be strong and protect the family, but how the hell are you supposed to tell a 3 year old that their mother has died? Speaking of which, he made me a card at his school saying he was sorry. I held him tight, and tucked him into bed. I asked him if he wanted to come to the arcade tomorrow. Of course, he nods enthusiastically and says yes. It's like nothing ever happened this morning. As I turn to leave for work, he says "Daddy, I love you." That's one of the first times he's ever said that to me. I couldn't believe it at first. I smiled and said, "I love you too, kiddo."_

Flynn came out of his nostalgic slump. There were tears forming in his eyes. He regrets not saying "I love you" to his son more often. But, Sam never really said it either. They showed it in such a way that nothing needed to be said. Flynn notices Quorra staring at him quizzically.

"What're you looking at, Q?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what emotion you're expressing on your face."

He smiles. He forgets that she had never met a user before their paths had crossed, and that he had to explain some things to her.

"Regret."

She cocks her head to the left, like a puppy.

"What's that?"

"Regret is…. Well, regret is when you don't express something you want to express, but you don't. And then you realize you should have said something."

"Ah. I've felt that before…"  
>"Well I assume you have. Losing your whole race, you regret everything that happened…"<p>

"… Yeah."

Flynn looks at his student. He sees pain and sadness combined in her eyes.

"Do you wanna play some chess?" Flynn knew she loved to play, but not as much as reading books.

She looked up and smiled, the sadness gone.

"Yeah."

Flynn smiled. He didn't realize how much Sam and Quorra were alike until now.


	19. Chapter 19:Lost

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently- I had finals and in about 2 weeks I'm going to Washington D.C. with my family, so I've been preparing for that as well. I actually re-watched Tron Legacy the other day and realized I hadn't updated in a while. I also watched The Next Day thing to help me with this chapter. Anyways, I decided to do this in Alan's POV to mix things up a bit. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please read, follow, and review! :)**

**~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>Sam had known that when his father disappeared, Alan took over ENCOM. What he didn't know was that the company was slipping through his fingers. The year was 1990. Alan was losing to Dillinger Systems.<p>

* * *

><p>Dillinger. A name that stuck like glue in Alan's mind. Edward Dillinger was the CEO before Flynn and Alan, and was like a mini dictator. He controlled what went on in the real world, and on The Grid. He had a program as well, but he was controlled by the Master Control Program, or MCP for short. Once Flynn came back to ENCOM after Dillinger "resigned", he had everything become free and open. Alan wanted that to stay with the company, but with Dillinger breathing down his neck once again, he just couldn't. As much as he didn't want to, he had to give the company up. As Alan was explaining this to Sam, he got a page from Dillinger himself, or so he presumed. He told Sam that he would be back in a minute or two, and went and stopped by a mini-mart to use the payphone, as he didn't own a cellphone. Dillinger picked up.<p>

"You're no longer the CEO of ENCOM."

Alan knew this was coming sooner or later, but he wanted to act surprised.

"What?"

Dillinger laughed. "Don't act so surprised. You knew this was coming." He hung up.

As Alan walked out, he didn't know what to say to Sam.

_Flynn…_

_What do I do now?_

He must have had a look of shock on his face when he got back to the car, because Sam asked what was wrong.

"I wish your dad was here. He was better at being a CEO of a company better than I was," he chuckled nervously.

Sam looked him straight in the eye and said:

"Damn straight."


End file.
